Devlin Dewe
:"I crave not power, nor titles, nor wealth, nor status. I only humbly ask you show respect to all life." :-Devlin Dewe Devlin Dewe was a servant of the light side of the Force, a Jedi, and an instructor at the Jedi Praxeum on Ossus. Quick to laugh and quicker to smile, his pleasant demeanor hid an iron will and deadly skill with a blade. Though technically a Jedi Master, Devlin rarely used his title and perferred to introduce himself as a Jedi Knight. Part of this was due to the fact that he thought a Jedi Master would be hounded by Senators and diplomats. Mostly, however, he did not use titles so that he would not be tempted by pride. =Biography= Early Life (5 BBY-4 ABY) Devlin Dewe was born on Cardooine. He spent his free time watching the mechanics and engineers work at the shipyards. His parents, David and Karie, were ordinary citizens, but his uncles, Chris and Kelan, were a member of the Jedi Order. Chris visited Cardooine when Devlin was 10 and sensed the Force within both Devlin and his brother Blaine. Chris took both of his nephews away from Cardooine and began their training in the Force. But not at a Jedi Academy, they hid from the Emperor and his dark crusade. Jedi Training (4 ABY-10 ABY) Many of the Jedi he trained with thought battle was the only way to survive and so trained him to value his lightsaber above all. But he never fully believed that line of doctrine, preferring Form Zero. He traveled from system to system with his uncle, never staying in the same place for very long. Devlin discovered a universe beyond Cardooine. With his brother, Devlin learned about the Force traveling to Outer Rim systems and, with his uncle's guidance, helped where he could. Under his uncle's tutelage, Devlin was becoming a fine Jedi. After a few years, Devlin's disagreements with the other Jedi increased. He did not agree with their lessons on battle. He sought peace as the first reaction to any conflict. But still learned what he could of the lightsaber forms. Leaving the Order (10 ABY-11 ABY) :"I didn't leave the Order, the Order left me." :-Jolee Bindo At the age of 16, their training incomplete, Devlin and his brother, Blaine, left their instructors. Devlin left his lightsaber behind. He felt that these Jedi had nothing more to offer him. He did not want a life of war. So, he returned to Cardooine. He became a starfighter mechanic and worked with Rebel Alliance shipyards on the A-wings produced on Cardooine. But that life didn't suit his brother. And Blaine soon left Cardooine in search of his own destiny. He wanted more than just ships and droids. He had experienced a larger world through the Force and wasn't about to let it go. After saving up enough credits to purchase an A-wing, Devlin followed his brother. Finding Blaine wasn't very difficult, the brothers had a special bond through the Force that let them track each other. Devlin picked up the trail on Tatooine and followed the bar fights and ale tabs to Corellia. Reunited with his brother at last, the two began staying out to all hours of the night, starting bar fights for fun, and hiding from their family's legacy. They traipsed around Hutt-controlled worlds, seeking out bounty hunters and mercenaries to fight. Eventually, they were discovered by a Sith Lord, who noticed their uncanny ability to fight their way out of any situation while together. The Sith Lord renewed their training in the ways of the Force. First Confrontation with the Dark Side (11 ABY-12 ABY) After a few months, Devlin began to notice a change in his brother, a change he did not like. Their teacher was instructing them to perform increasingly violent acts and even torture others. Blaine seemed to enjoy these tasks and even looked forward to them. Devlin, however, soon came to see the error of his ways. He did not like harming others weaker than himself. He realized he had only fought others with Blaine to keep his brother safe while Blaine fought to prove his strength. When Devlin confronted his brother about the disturbing changes, hoping to turn him from his dark path, Blaine shouted a flurry of curses at his once-beloeved brother. Unwilling to harm his brother, Devlin left. Blaine's curses echoing through his mind. But their instructor, Darth So'Doc, would not let Devlin leave so easily. The man Devlin had thought was a friend and mentor became his first real enemy. The duel was long and drawn out. At the end, both combatants were exhausted. Devlin was only saved because of his training with the Jedi. Their extensive repetition of lightsaber forms allowed Devlin to gain an advantage over his dark side teacher and cut off Darth So'Doc's left arm, his lightsaber arm, at the shoulder. The defeat of his master enraged Blaine, causing him to attack his own brother. Still unable to fight his brother, Devlin used a Force Push to trap Blaine behind some crates. Fleeing to the hangar bay, Devlin disabled the tractor beam and the shields and fled his secret prison. Piloting his A-wing at full throttle, Devlin left the Star Destroyer behind, jumping safely to hyperspace. Reuniting with the Order (12 ABY-13 ABY) Though he had severed all ties when he left Cardooine, Devlin returned, hoping to find his uncle. While searching for his family, he modified his A-wing. Upon learning that both Chris and Kelan had been killed the previous year, Devlin left Cardooine with his new astromech droid, R5-A4, in search of Jedi to help complete his training. His search eventually led him to Coruscant. He met with Jedi there who told him that the completion of his training was just a formality. They allowed him to take the Trials of Knighthood and then Knighted him with proper ceremony. His reunion with the Jedi was bittersweet as he greatly desired to find his brother once more. He left Coruscant, searching the galaxy for his lost brother, hoping his newfound power could convince Blaine to return to the light. Ossus and the Lost Brother (14 ABY-25 ABY) :"Do not demean the lifedebt." :-Zaalbar After a few years of fruitless searching, Devlin heard rumor of a Great Jedi Library on Ossus, a repository of all the knowledge the Jedi possess. He traveled to the desolate planet, hoping to find mention of Darth So'Doc. Unfortunately, nothing could be found. Blaming himself for his brother’s fall, Devlin isolated himself on Ossus, honing his skills in the forest, hoping to one day find his brother again. He left Ossus one day and traveled to Kashyyyk, hearing rumor of Sith massing there and perhaps beginning a new academy. Devlin hoped to find his brother there. Arriving on Kashyyyk, Devlin quickly realized it was no place for a Jedi. And could not sense his brother. He hastily prepared to retreat. But something stopped him. He knew he was needed, so he explored the nearby tree-dwellings. He came across a group of slavers taunting a captured Wookiee. Using the Force to stun them, Devlin released the Wookiee, Sallarnaa. She swore a life-debt to him and follwed him back to Ossus. He began training her in the ways of the Force while she taught him Shyriiwook and Thykarann. After many years of isolation, he forgave himself and Devlin and Sallarnaa emerged from their self-imposed exile to fight the Yuuzhan Vong. After the Yuuzhan Vong War Devlin eventually realized the Blaine had learned to block their Force connection and, after the war, returned to Vong-formed Ossus to study holocrons, hoping to counter this and restore their connection. Devlin became an instructor at the Praxeum, eventually taking over the title of Battlemaster. But, not wanting to call attention to his title and position, he only used it for official documents and ceremonies or when needed (often diffusing situations without resorting to violence). He used the dueling skills he honed fighting Yuuzhan Vong to help train others. It was here that Devlin met Jaecyn Tiberius Riddick, a local Ysanna, and a Grey Jedi. Together, they agreed to defend the planet from invaders. Ossus was attacked by a dark side entity known as His Divine Shadow. Devlin defeated Shadow, who was possessed by the spirit of Exar Khun, by exorcising the spirit. Sallarnaa, however, was killed in the confrontation by Callos, an associate of His Divine Shadow. Eventually, Devlin became friends with Kryst (the former Divine Shadow) and together along with Thomas Klark, they peacefully kept the Yuuzhan Vong from claiming Ossus, though it was eventually revealed that they were there for Kryst. The Fight for Utapau :"I called Master Ikrit here, make sure you hide the drinks from him, Kushibans do not react favourably towards ale!! They get drunk just by smelling it." :-Nayru Karr, to Devlin Dewe at the pre-victory party over Utapau Devlin went to the aid of the Jedi when called. Traveling around the universe, he visited many worlds, including: Naboo, Manaan, Yavin IV, Utapau, and Alderaan. He was even a Council member at one point. His easy-going nature and calm patience helped others elect him to his seat. Utapau was once a Jedi world, but fell to the Sith and was held in an iron grip by Tanith and her followers. At one point, the Jedi controlled the space above the planet and were drawing up plans to invade and return Utapau to the Jedi. Devlin was there, helping. After some debating and deciding to postpone the attack, the Jedi held a party aboard Tantalus' Executor-class dreadnought, The Glory of the Jedi. Tantalus, Ander, and Nayru Karr were among those that joined in. During the party, Devlin offered Ikrit Loki a drink, after Nayru warned him that Kushiban have very low alcohol tolerance. After Iktit sniffed a bottle of ale, his fur truned black and he began chasing his tail like a dog. Devlin began to understand Nayru Karr's warning and her attempts to conceal the libations. Only after the Kushiban went to greet Ander and plowed into the man's groin did Devlin realize the implications of too much alcohol. Though broken up by Tanith and warmongering Sith, it was later agreed to be one of the best parties ever. The following battle helped win the Republic a place on Utapau, but still left it in Sith control as a neutral planet. Brief Stint on Naboo Devlin traveled to the Council of Knowledge on Naboo and met an Iridonian named Kor'olath. While at the Council of Knowledge, Devlin stayed mostly near his room. Kor'olath had a room down the hall. Devlin would visit his very tall friend often and met the Zabrak's sister, Soresh, and uncle, Vashen Starcord. Devlin also met Kaytren Li, a Jedi Healer of some renown. Devlin eventually left Naboo, realizing that although peaceful and quiet, he missed the noise of Younglings and Padawans. But more than that, he missed teaching. Devlin's friendship with Kor'olath grew and Kor'olath even came to Ossus to instruct advanced students in Jar'Kai. Devlin traveled to Iridonia and even Tholatin to see his friend. After returning to Ossus, Devlin responded to a general message sent to the Jedi Council asking for help. Taking a shuttle to Manaan, Devlin spoke with the local Sith leaders and arranged for the release of a Jedi prisoner. Apparently, the young Padawan had inadvertantly dropped out of hyperspace over the hostile world and the local Sith immediately captured him. Through quick thinking and patient diplomacy, Devlin left Manaan with Dagnall in his shuttle. Infiltrating the Sith Devlin returned home and to his duties at the Praxeum. When a Sith fleet, led by Lord Davak and Brimstone Saber Windu performed a hit-and-fade, enslaving some of the locals, Devlin took it upon himself to retrieve them, as Jaecyn was busy at the time. With the help of Arn Menlas, Devlin devised a plan to free the stolen slaves. Devlin traveled to Bimmisaari to talk with Lord Davak, and buy slaves. Unfortunately, the man did not have Ysanna. Devlin bought as many as he could, however, and returned them to Ossus. Devlin learned that his brother had changed his last name, forsaking the Dewe legacy in favor of creating his own. Devlin then traveled to Kashyyyk, cloaking his light side presence with a dark side aura and traveling in a jet black E-wing, taken from one of Kor'olath's Force Stalkers, Jacob Erie. Masquerading as his brother, Blaine Gentry, and still searching for the lost Ysanna, Devlin became a member of Feral's Sith Academy within the Shadowlands. Before he was allowed to enter the academy, Devlin had to prove his worth. He dueled Phantom outside the academy. During the duel, Phantom threw a dagger at Devlin who caught it with the Force and hurled it back at Phantom. Phantom caught it with his chest. To end the duel, Phantom threw a boot at Devlin. The Jedi avoided the boot with ease, but when it hit a tree behind him, it exploded, knocking the Jedi forward and off his feet. The Kashyyyk Academy did not impress the Jedi. The members did not seem to act as a Sith should (or at least how Devlin was taught Sith act). And he incited the wrath of Lord Feral once (Feral slowed his heart and almost stopped it), but soon began learning from the Sith'ari (mostly the philosophies of the Sith). Devlin reunited with Vashen, who was now calling himself Lord Necrosis. Devlin, however, didn't get along with everyone and fought a few memebers, and along with his friend, Kor'olath, proceeded to cause mayhem within. They especially liked to tease Helius Ordo, mostly because it seemed the national past-time of the Sith there. Devlin became good friends with Ver'metus Okkinus Nor and Phantom while at the Kashyyyk Academy, though he could not find any trace of the lost Ysanna. When Kor'olath died, the Iridonian's Force Ghost gave Devlin his head spikes and the Jedi added them to his Sith costume. Eventually, Devlin left Kashyyyk, admitting that his search for the Ysanna slaves had ended. Though the Sith never discovered his deception, his return to Ossus was somber. His friend had been killed by a man both considered a friend and he hadn't located the stolen Ysanna. An Apprentice's Betrayal One of Devlin's most promising students was Mal Riso. Mal learned quickly and became a close friend to his master. After his knighting, Devlin sent Mal on missions across the galaxy. Mal became a member of the Ra Empire and soon began infiltrating the Sith on Ziost as a spy. Whether the task was too great for Mal or he was unprepared for the challenge, Mal soon began feeding his darker nature. On his return visits to Ossus, Devlin would comment on the change and try to restore the light to Mal. Mal informed Devlin of a planned strike on Mon Calamari and Devlin warned the Jedi there, promising to aid them in the battle. But Mal's intel was false. The Sith brought massive fleets to Ossus, hoping to conquer the planet and use the repository of knowledge for their own schemes. Devlin confronted Mal, now calling himself Darth Ruyn, near the Praxeum and the two began to duel. During the duel, Mal was redeemed and removed an amulet he said controlled him. After the battle, Ossus' fleets were in disarray and Sith troops were on the planet. Jedi forces held them at bay and Devlin challenged the leader of the Sith fleets to a duel for the planet. Soon after, the Sith dropped their attacks and left. And Devlin did not need to duel the leader. Mal Riso returned to the Jedi for a time before disappearing into his fortress to experiment and study. Shortly thereafter, a young Iridonian came to Ossus seeking to learn the ways of the Jedi. Under Devlin's careful eye, Zhan Vectivus began his training. Little did Devlin realize, at that time, how good a friend and Jedi Zhan would become. The Fall of Yavin IV When Yavin IV fell to Lord Havok, Devlin was surprised by a visit from Tebana Sor. They had become friends during his days on the Council. Her XJ-9 X-wing, the Stargazer II, dropped out of hyperspace badly damaged with Tebana barely conscious. Devlin commed his flagship, Dawn's First Light, a Nebula-class Star Destroyer, and with its tractor beam and the aid of Tebana's R2 unit, she landed safely in the hangar. Rushing to her aid, Devlin helped nurse her back to health. While she healed, she sent Devlin on a mission to deliver intel to Ander Tagira, the leader of the Yavin IV Praxeum. Devlin borrowed her X-wing and traveled to Anobis to meet with his old friend. They discussed many things, including the fate of Yavin and Tebana's health. Devlin let Ander return to Ossus in Tebana's X-wing. He had elected to stay behing, sensing his friend's worry. While on Anobis, Devlin spent time in meditation, but also met new people. Mostly from the Emerald Order. Eventually, Tebana sent a Tartan-class cruiser, the Brilliant Dawn, to pick up the stranded Jedi and return him home. The Apprentice Returns a Master :"Only a master of evil, Darth." :-Obi-Wan Kenobi Devlin had to fight his former Padawan, Mal Riso, a second time, when Mal was once again corrupted by an amulet. Freeing Mal from the amulet's power, he returned his friend to the light side. Mal admitted he had experimented on terentateks and planned to release them upon the Jedi. He and Devlin traveled through the undergound labrinth that was his laboratory and attempted to destroy his evil work. But Mal was eventually corrupted a third time and fought Devlin. After his defeat, Zhan destroyed the amulet and Riddick blasted Mal's laboratory and fortress with an orbital bombardment. Mandalorian Takeover :Rhitta: "Attention, Jedi of the planet, the Mandalorians are here, prepare yourselves." :Devlin: "Wanderer, you're here to invade?" :Rhitta: "Indeed, I hold no ill will towards the Jedi of this planet, however, orders are orders." :-Wanderer and Devlin, shortly before the Battle of Ossus. The peace on Ossus didn't last forever. An event took place that not only disrupted Devlin's training with Syla, but also his daily life and the tranquility of his beautiful world. When a fleet of warships dropped out of hyperspace led by a man Devlin thought to be his friend, Wanderer, the Jedi was at first confused. Then, he felt betrayed. Why would his friend attack? For honor? Was it honorable to attack friends forsaking allies? If that was the Mandalorian version of honor, Devlin wanted no part of it. He would fight to defend his adopted home. It seemed betrayal was a lesson that would follow Devlin his whole life. Ossus was conquered by the Mandalorians at the beginning of a Galaxy Wide War and Devlin challenged the then Mandalore Blackhawk to a duel. Originally, the duel was accepted, but the time consuming effort of running a war made meeting in the ring impossible. Devlin secretly kept his fleet in orbit around the moon of Mim while it constructed repairs and refits. His troops hid in the jungle while Devlin waited, planning the exact moment when he would start his guerrilla campaign. But that time never came. The Jedi sent diplomats to help win back Ossus peacefully. The negotiations were halted, however, when Thrakk Valinor fell to the dark side and attempted to rid Ossus of Mandalorians on his own. After Thrakk's defeat by Zhan, Plu Or'dinii allowed the Jedi to return, but only if the Mandalorian Empire kept control of Knossa. The Jedi and the Mandalorians came to an agreement thanks in large part to the help of Plu Or'dinii. It was a good thing Devlin stayed behind. A young man named Talon Frost woke within the ruins of the Jedi Praxeum confused and alone. He sought out any who could help. Fortunately, Devlin was still on Ossus and led the young Padawan safely into the jungle. Life Continues on Ossus :"Adventure, heh, excitement, heh. A Jedi craves not these things." :-Yoda Though he still hoped to find his brother one day, Devlin's daily life remained the same for many years. He trained Younglings, Padawans, and Jedi Knights in the ways of the Force, all the while honing his own skills. To help improve his skills, he entered dueling tournaments and fought against many opponents, including: Dace Concordia and Pyros. He formed friendships with many Jedi and Grey Jedi during his travels and his time on Jedi Coucils including: Aron Kellemann, Vandar Winsome, Ander Tagira, Tebana Sor, Ikrit Loki, Tantalus Ashla, Kel'Al Raganella, Sora Nu, Kwai-Ming, Kirst Ohran, and Arhiia Concordia. He continues to fight and protect Ossus along with Jaecyn Riddick. Defending it from Sith and Dark Jedi alike. And even fighting along side Sith sometimes. After one such battle, Devlin and Negue Ragnos sat and enjoyed a few victory drinks along a lake shore. After that, Negue sent Tarisian ale to Ossus almost weekly. =Personality and traits= Devlin loves to joke around. And will even do it during duels. He is easy-going and relaxed. Slow to anger and quick to praise. He has a kind word after every lesson with a student. He is patient and handles stress very well, knowing just how to relieve a stressful situation. Thoughtful and helpful, Devlin puts the needs of others before his own. Devlin is keenly aware of the dark side, thanks to his brother's fall and his own near fall. He constantly tries to compensate for what he fears is a weakness that runs through his blood. He worries that his brother's fall will be easily copied by himself if he isn't careful. That is why he is unwilling to give up on even the most lost of Jedi or the darkest of Sith. He has to believe their is hope, otherwise what chance does he have if he falls? And what chance does he have of redeeming his brother? A highly skilled duelist and a blade master, Devlin Dewe is a fierce opponent and a fiercer friend. He is quick to joke and quicker to laugh. A loyal companion and true Jedi Knight, he would rather settle a dispute over drinks or with a funny quip than with a lightsaber. Devlin does not seek power or authority, he rarely uses his real titles, preferring to be known as a Jedi Knight. He swore he would not be on the Jedi Council because he did not want to get embroiled with the pettiness of Senators. But when called upon, he could not refuse. Fortunately, he was not placed on the High Council and only had to deal with Senators infrequently. =Powers and abilites= Lightsaber training Devlin has learned all seven forms, the three styles of the New Jedi Order, and the three rings of defense and teaches Shii-cho to his Younglings. He prefers to use his own modified style of Makashi and mix it with his modified Ataru. Even employing Vaapad, which he learned from a holocron found in the Great Jedi Library, occasionally. Force Abilites Though a battlemaster, Devlin does not strictly adhere to fighting with a lightsaber only. In fact, he has even instructed his Padawans in the ways of the Force and not just lightsaber combat. *Force Absorb/Energy Absorb Though not an inherent ability of Devlin's like Nejaa Halcyon, Devlin has trained with this ability extensively and it has become second nature to him. He has learned to use it so well that he may even be able to absorb the energy of a lightsaber. Devlin can, for example, absorb Force energy as well as blaster bolts. *Force Speed Not quite the master of speed that Jaden Korr was, Devlin has reached 200% of normal speed before. *Battle Precognition Used almost exclusively during a duel or while fighting troopers, Devlin's Battle Precognition allows him to visualize his opponent's move just before it happens. Allowing the Jedi a slight advantage while defending. *Telekinesis Mostly, Devlin uses Push and Pull, though he's been known to use a Force Wave on occasion. *Force Protection *Force Concealment/Cloak Devlin can conceal his physical body, his alignment in the Force, or even his Force presence either masking it completely or partially. *Shatterpoint Devlin's skill in Shatterpoint is very similar to precognition. He experiences a moment of instant clarity or complete understanding, knowing exactly what he needs to do to achieve his desired goal. Whether he does it or is successful is a different matter. *Breath Control *Force Jump *Force Valor *Force Healing Devlin can place himself in a healing trance or, if in a pinch, can quickly heal minor wounds almost completely or moderate to major ones enough to allow himself to continue in a fight. His skill to heal others is only fair, but can be enhanced when he absorbs energy. =Equipment= Clothes Brown Jedi robes, tan tunic and tan pants, and a white shirt underneath. Kor'olath's head spikes as a necklace. The horns are coated with a poison created by Kor'olath that has no antidote and will not wear off of the horns. Usually not worn, but kept safe. Lightsaber A single-bladed lightsaber with a hand-and-a-half hilt and a viridian colored blade. Lightsaber Crystals Though only employing 3 crystals at a time, Devlin had more. *Viridian *Sigil *Upari *Opila =Behind the Scenes= Devlin Dewe entered the Universe in October 2007 the first day it opened and starting roleplaying on Ossus immediately. Devlin has been around a while and done a lot, but recently, he's taken to staying on Ossus. He prefers the quiet solitute. What can I say, sometimes you just get busy and the RP'ing falls to the wayside. His name actually comes from a combination of the names: Christopher, Kelan, and David, the three Dewe brothers. The E and I from Christopher, the L and N from Kelan, and the D and V from David. I changed my mind, thinking that RP'ing 3 characters would be too difficult and confusing (without creating alternate accounts) so I combined them. Devlin is part Han Solo, part Corran Horn, part Qui-Gon Jinn, part Kit Fisto, and part Tycho Celchu, but mostly original. The events before Devlin joins in the Yuuzhan Vong war are backstory. Everything after that happened in either Universe 1.0 or 1.5. I only put in the names of the apprentices that Devlin trained who are/were PCs. That is why no master is listed; he has yet to have a master in 1.0 or 1.5. Equals and friends, yes, but no true master. Been under the command of others in battle, but hasn't had a PC teacher of the Force or lightsaber combat with a relationship that could be considered Master-Apprentice. Devlin tends to prefer duels since I tend to avoid fleet battles (since they mostly end up as Out of Character arguments, especially in the latter stages of 1.0). An interesting side note, and completely coincidental, in the 2002 movie, The Tuxedo, Jason Isaacs' character is named Clark Devlin and Jennifer Love Hewitt's character is named Del Blaine. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Weapon Master Category:Humans Category:Males